


Be Quiet

by nightsammy



Series: Jenneel Kink!Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Choking, F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsammy/pseuds/nightsammy
Summary: Jensen and Danneel go out on a double date with a couple of friends, and end up slipping away for a few minutes.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris
Series: Jenneel Kink!Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53941
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Be Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> It's been... Years. I'm so sorry haha. This fic is, like all of my fics, unbeta'd. Any and all mistakes are my own. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Also this does not do my writing justice. I'm not saying I'm great at writing, I'm just saying this one in particular doesn't feel all that great to me LOL. Still wanna update this godforsaken verse though, and also end my goddamn writer drought.

"Well this was long fucking overdue."

The comment was accompanied with a raised glass, as Matt waited for the other three to join him in a toast. Jensen and Danneel both laughed as they joined, while Matt's boyfriend Jason shook his head, a mix of amusement and slight embarrassment evident on his face. 

"Sorry guys, we know you're both busy," he tried, but Jensen just waved a hand at him.

"Dude, it's fine," Jensen smiled, before adding "I mean, he's not wrong." 

Matt's comment had been said without any heat to it, but Jensen still felt bad. He knew his busy schedule stopped them from being as social as they would like to be, and the fact that most of their close friends weren't in the business made it even harder to explain sometimes. Thankfully, their closest friends had always been very understanding, and whenever they _did_ have time, Jensen and Danneel made sure to prioritize them as much as they could.

Matt had been one of Danneel's best friends in college, and was currently residing in Malibu. It was finally summer, which meant no filming, and while there were a few cons here and there, Jensen had way more free time than he usually did, so they had made sure to pay Matt and Jason a visit before the end of summer. 

They had decided to go out for dinner together at Nobu, before catching a movie later. Jensen had offered to pay for the meal, knowing it wouldn't hurt his wallet as much as it would the other two - it was an expensive restaurant after all. The couple had protested at first, but Jensen insisted. 

They ordered a five-course meal, with recommended wines to match, and started catching up on each other's lives. 

* * *

Two hours into the dinner, Danneel was clearly wine-drunk, which was one of Jensen's favorite things in the entire world. Wine-drunk Danneel meant lots of giggles, bad (emphasis on **_bad_** ) jokes with no punchline because she'd trail off, and wandering hands. Usually nothing inappropriate - she'd run her fingers along Jensen's, up along his neck, play with the hairs at the nape of it. But today was different. She was leaning against him, running her hand along his thigh under the table, on the inside of it... This could mean trouble, real quick.

"Well, I gotta piss," Matt declared after a while, which in turn made Jason roll his eyes as they watched Matt sway a bit before he walked towards the bathroom in the back of the restaurant. 

"Always so classy, that guy. Well, guess this time is as good as any to grab a smoke. You wanna join me?" Jason said, glancing in Danneel's direction. She'd party-smoke every now and then, but it was more rare these days. This time she shook her head, giving him a smile. 

"Nah, I think I'll pass. Tryin' to quit," she explained, gesturing thoughtlessly. 

"That's fair, good on you," he smiled, before he too disappeared out of sight.

The hand that had been resting on Jensen's knee for a few minutes was now moving, down the inside of his thigh, moving towards his crotch.

"Dude," Jensen mumbled, glancing at her. "You're drunk." 

" _You're_ drunk," she retorted, snorting. She turned her head, glancing around for a bit before she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Kinda wanna fuck you in the bathroom." 

Jensen, who had been sipping on his wine, nearly choked, barely saving himself with a harsh cough. "Jeez, maybe warn a guy?" he told her, his voice faltering just a bit. 

Danneel only smiled in return as she squeezed his thigh. "Whatcha' think I've been doing?" 

Jensen bit his lip hard and reached down to move her hand away, all while nodding in the direction of the two empty chairs on the opposite side of the table. "We're out with friends. They'll know what's up. And this isn't part of the list." 

She pouted a bit as he moved her hand, and turned towards him slightly. "I know, but as we're both very well aware of, my most genius ideas always come to me when I've got alcohol in my system." 

"Uh huh," Jensen snorts, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Uh huh, she repeats, smiling. "And also, who cares if they know? I'm sure they've done it too." 

Jensen doesn't respond to that, but doesn't look sold. The door in the back that leads to the bathrooms slide open, and they spot Matt on his way back over.

"I'll make up an excuse and text you," Danneel says, before she gets up, not waiting for Jensen's response. She passes Matt on her way to the bathroom, walking quickly. Matt glances after her and frowns a bit before he sits down in front of Jensen.

"She okay? She looked a bit uncomfortable." 

"Yeah I think she's fine. She just needed a bathroom break," Jensen replied, giving Matt a smile. "Jason's out smoking." 

"Bet he is," Matt nodded, taking a sip of his wine. 

* * *

Jason joined them a minute later, but Danneel remained gone. Five minutes later, Jensen's phone buzzed on the table.

" ** _Not feeling great. Could you come here for a sec?_** " 

"What's wrong?" Matt asks, pulling Jensen back to reality, mistaking him trying to calm himself for worry.

"Oh yeah, just uh - Danneel's not feeling great, so she asked me to come check on her. I'll be back in a bit guys, sorry." 

"No worries, man, check on your girl," Jason said, while Matt just waved him in her direction. "Yeah, dude, just go." 

Jensen got up, shoved his phone into his jeans pocket before he headed for the bathrooms. As he shoved the door to the hallway open, he spotted Danneel at the end of the hall. She leaned on the women's bathroom door, and smiled as she spotted him walk towards her. "There's no one in here," she murmured as she pushed the door open. "Let's get in before someone else shows up." 

Jensen couldn't believe he was doing this, but followed suit anyways. One thing was doing new things in the bedroom - or rather, the safety of their own home on whatever surface fit. But public, or semi-public sex? Best case scenario was them getting banned from the restaurant. 

She pulled him along to the stall furthest away from the hallway door, and maneuvered him into it and down on the closed toilet seat before she turned to lock the door behind herself. 

"Thank fuck for dresses, huh?" she murmured as she hiked it up above her hips.

"You're insane," Jensen responded, but lifted his hips enough to push his pants and boxers down once he'd opened the button and zipper of his suit pants. His cock was already hardening in his lap, the sight of his girlfriend with soaked through panties enough to do that to him. She shifted to stretch a leg across his lap, straddling him easily. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck as she sat down on his cock, rubbing against him slowly as she let out a soft moan.

"Get hard for me, baby, need that cock in me so bad," she murmured into his ear, and he could feel how wet she was, the soaked-through panties wetting his cock as well, making it twitch in interest. 

"Fuck," he muttered, grabbing at her ass as he rolled up. A few minutes and a full erection later, he pushes her panties aside and slides home.

The gasp she let out was enough to remove all his doubts about public sex. The risk of being heard, or found, how they had to be as silent as possible, it made adrenaline pump through his veins, and he snapped his hips up hard as he started fucking her, both hands on her hips to guide her up and down the length of his dick. 

She rested her head on his shoulder, muffling her moans into his neck whenever he gives a particular hard thrust. 

"Fuck, oh fuck," she gasps, one hand sliding into - and tugging - at his hair, while the other squeezes the back of his neck tightly. She starts meeting his thrusts, the sound of skin on skin too obvious to disguise as anything else if anyone where to walk in at that moment.

"Yeah, you like that?" he murmured, mouth pressed against her neck as he placed soft kisses along her skin, the gentleness of them such a contrast to the near-violent thrusts into her. 

Seemingly unable to form words, she just yanked his head back with a pull on his hair, and crashed their lips together. 

It wasn't graceful, it wasn't comfortable - the toilet seat was slightly loose, making Jensen's thrusts falter every now and then when it moved, and Danneel's knee would knock into the toilet paper dispenser every few thrusts, but it also felt _really fucking good_.

A door swung open then, and the voices of two girls could be heard from where they were suddenly sitting in silence, not moving.

"God, can you believe my luck?" one of them said, and a sink was turned on.

"I mean, at least you're not wearing white?" 

As the girls seemed to be cleaning off something, Danneel started rolling her hips again, her eyes meeting Jensen's as she did. He had a tight grip on her hips, trying to hinder her movements, but she only kept going, lifting almost all the way off before she slid back down, torturously slow.

She gave a tight squeeze with her pussy suddenly, making him let out a choked off moan. The moan was mostly covered by the running water, but once it shut off, the girls didn't move or speak for a bit. Jensen, figuring they must've heard parts of it, gave Danneel a death glare. He didn't move a muscle until he heard them finally exit the bathroom.

"You fucker," he muttered as he wrapped his entire arm around her waist, holding on as he shoved up hard, fucking her hard and as deep as he could. His free hand moved between them, his thumb rubbing across her clit as he moved.

She tilted her head back, hands now placed on his shoulders as she held on for dear life. "Oh fuck, baby, I'm gonna come," she gasped.

He looked up, hips slowing their movements suddenly as he let go of her waist and removed his hand from her pussy.

She looked back down, ready to complain about the lack of movement, but then he wrapped his hands around her neck and squeezed. 

This was a risky move, he knew. It wasn't on the list, it wasn't something they had discussed - Hell, she should probably have a safe word, or rather, a sign. The thought had him loosen the grip again, about to ask, before she reached up to grab his hand.

"Don't stop. Goddamn choke me," she muttered, grinding down hard on his dick.

Well, he didn't need to be asked twice. 

He tightened his grip, holding on with both hands as he fucked up into her. Her eyes were rolling back and she was digging her nails into his shoulders, hard enough to leave marks.

She choked on a moan as she tightened around him and came, convulsing slightly on his lap. He squeezed at her neck throughout her orgasm, squeezing harder every now and then to see how far he could push it. When she finally finished, he gave one final squeeze as he shoved up and came inside her, letting out a loud groan himself without thinking. 

When he finally let go of her neck, she coughed, collapsing against him as she panted and twitched a bit. 

"That was so fucking hot, I think you got me sober," she mumbled after a while, which made both of them laugh softly.

She pulled back, eyeing him. "So, choking huh?" 

Jensen raised an eyebrow and tilted his head a bit. "Could say the same thing about you." 

She smiled, soft and loving, in slight contrast to the rough sex they'd just had. 

"Touché... Wanna get outta here?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hah. Word count ended up being 2020. Noice.


End file.
